Applicant is aware of U.S. design Pat. No. 177,955 which is issued Jun. 12, 1956 to Arbogast for a Bracket for a Flashlight or the Like which discloses an ornamental design for a bracket for a flashlight.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,777 which issued. Feb. 20, 2007 to Banker for an Adjustable Tension Clip and Method of Use, wherein Banker discloses an adjustable tension clip assembly used for retaining a tool such as a welding torch. The tension clip assembly is engaged with a clamp which is able to be removably mounted onto a surface, wherein the clamp maybe a common c-clamp. The tension clip assembly has a pair of mirror-image resilient clip members positioned in spaced-apart parallel alignment. The tool is held within the resilient clip members.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,929 which issued Feb. 27, 1990 to Hoffman for a Portable Apparatus for Holding Objects wherein Hoffman describes a holding device which clamps onto fixtures such as furniture, counter tops trees, fences, etc. and holds pole-shaped objects. An open, curved, resilient member holds the pole-shaped object. A c-clamp mounts the resilient member to the fixture.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,329 which issued Jan. 23, 1992 Sloan for a Flashlight Clamp, wherein Sloan teaches a clamp for holding a flashlight in position while removably securing the flashlight to a support. The clamp includes a u-shaped retaining member and a threaded connector cooperative with the retaining member to enable adjustment of gripping tension on the flashlight body. Tension in u-shaped arms that retain the flashlight by a clamping action is adjustable without need for manual manipulation through bending or otherwise, wherein the threaded connector maybe a bolt or screw whereby a turning movement results in tension adjustment of the retaining arms. As the threaded connector is turned the retaining arms are brought closer together increasing the tension on the body of the flashlight being held.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,948 which issued Sep. 30, 1975 to Hawthorne for an Adjustable Container Support wherein Hawthorne discloses a bracket for removably hanging items on a wall for use with association with peg-board type storage units. A pair of spaced ears at the top of a bracket support member secure to a peg-board wall. The bracket includes a hanger member having a pair of spaced, article clamping arms to support a container.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,896 which issued Jul. 28, 1959 Revzin for an Accessory Clamp wherein Revzin teaches a portable clamp assembly for attaching lamps and other accessories to fixed objects such as work benches, tables etc. a c-clamp is provided wherein the upper portion of the c-clamp pivots relative to the lower portion of the c-clamp upon adjustment of a screw by rotation of its associated control knob, and wherein a clamping ring is mounted to the upper portion of the c-clamp for clamping therein a tubular accessory support.